


Caught in Action

by AL13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smutty stuff, poorly written smut at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Gunna go with a classic: Gallavich being walked in on. Preferably someone of the Gallagher family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Action

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously so shit at titles, I had no idea what to title this. I also didn't edit this much, so there might be errors.

It was a rare occasion that the Gallagher house was completely empty, and Mickey and Ian wouldn’t miss out on that opportunity. They normally only got to have quickes in the back of the Kash and Grab, since so many people were always coming and going in both of their houses.

"How long we got?" Mickey asked the redhead.

Ian shrugged, slinking into the room he shared with Carl and Liam. “A couple hours. Long enough.” Ian pulled his shirt over his head and sat beside Mickey on his small bed that really wasn’t meant for two people. Things seemed slow as they passed looks between each other, but once their lips crashed together it was a mesh of teeth and limbs.

They were dispersed of their clothes in a matter of moments. Ian started kissing from Mickey’s neck and down his chest. He paused at a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and Mickey arched his back. Ian moved quickly from there, leaving a continuous trail of kisses until he reached Mickey’s dick, and he didn’t pause before taking Mickey into his mouth. Mickey’s hand was quickly gripping Ian’s hair while he used his other to fumble blindly behind him for lube. Once he did manage to find it, knocking almost everything off of the nightstand, he tossed it to Ian and it just so happened to hit his head.

"Asshole," Ian muttered, pulling off and rubbing at his head.

"Whatever, complain about it later. Fuck me before someone gets back." Ian was pretty compliant and began bobbing his mouth on Mickey’/s dick while slicking his fingers with lube and pushing two into his ass. Mickey seemed rather pleased by that and let out a loud groan. They usually had to be quiet, because someone was always in the same vicinity.

Ian scissored his fingers until Mickey was pushing back against them. “Dammit Gallagher, fuck me already.” Ian was pulled up, and although Mickey whined at the loss of the fingers, he was moaning instead when Ian pushed into him. Mickey’s legs were locked around Ian’s back and he pulled Ian in for a kiss that mainly consisted of them breathing into each others mouths.

Ian picked up his pace, and nipped at Mickey’s neck. They both had their eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Neither of them could hear anything but each others moans, especially with their volume.

Both of their heads shot towards the door when they heard it slam shut; neither of them had even noticed it had opened. “Fuck,” Ian muttered. He pulled out quickly and grabbed a pair of boxers from beside the bed. He headed towards the door, not sure which sibling he was going to be faced with but tried to prepare himself for them all.

Debbie was still standing in front of the door, looking rather shocked. “I-I um…” She stuttered out. “I’m supposed to ask if you’ve got 30 bucks. Need grocery money.”

"Yeah Debs, one sec." Ian stepped back into the room, finding Mickey half dressed and rubbing at his eyes with a cigarette hanging from his lips. "It’s just Debbie, don’t tell me you’re planning how to kill her,” Ian teased. He reached into his jeans, finding a 20 and a 5. “You got five bucks?” Mickey tossed over a bill without question and Ian re-exited thee room, passing the money off to Debbie.

"You’re gay?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"And you and Mickey are…a couple?"

"It’s complicated." Ian sighed, because even he didn’t understand what they were doing. “See ya Debs.” Debbie nodded and Ian turned around and went back into the room.

"So much for alone time," Mickey muttered.

"We’ll have other chances." Ian flopped beside Mickey, leaning back sideways on his bed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is captainjackfuckingbarakt if anyone cares


End file.
